Little Moments
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Lucas looks back on his time with Riley, and remembers some little moments that helped him realize that she was the one. Rated T for swearing


_**A/N: Hey all! So I was listening to Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments" earlier today and this popped into my head. The only way I could get my mind from stop coming up with ideas for a Riley/ Lucas one shot was to write it. I highly recommend the song to anyone. Hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song "Little Moments"**_

Riley leaned on the fence post as she gazed out on to the never ending fields. "This is where you grew up before you moved to the city?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah. I had some great times out here."

"How much do you miss it?"

Lucas shrugged. "Quite a bit. But I wouldn't trade what I've gained from living in the city to come back here," he replied, mostly meaning meeting Riley.

Riley smiled. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"A random drive sound good to you?"

She nodded. "Sounds great."

The two walked up the slight hill to where Lucas' truck was parked, and Lucas reached into his pocket for the keys. "Here," he said, handing the keys to Riley. "You drive."

Riley was hesitant at first, but soon found herself taking the keys from her boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them got inside the truck. Lucas buckled himself in and rested his arm on the door. He inhaled the fresh air as all the memories from his times out in Texas came flooding back. Lucas heard the truck start and felt it start to roll backwards. The next thing he knew, Lucas heard a loud crash and felt the truck come to a halt.

"Damn it!" he heard Riley shout.

Lucas turned towards Riley, somewhat shocked to hear that kind of language coming from her mouth. Her hand was covering her mouth and her face was beet red. The thought of the truck soon left his mind as he tried his best not to laugh at the whole situation. There was no way Lucas could be angry at Riley. She looked so darn cute!

_OoOoOo_

Lucas sat in the living room of his apartment as Riley was in the kitchen preparing his birthday dinner. When she came over earlier that day, she insisted that he stayed out of the kitchen. She didn't want him to see what she planned on preparing. So, he did as he was told. He kept himself busy by catching up on his reading.

The sound of smoke alarms soon echoed throughout the apartment. The sharp noise startled Lucas, causing him to drop his book and wince inwardly. Lucas stood up and rushed into the kitchen to find Riley standing at the stove, waving her arms to try and direct the smoke that was pouring out of the oven out of the small kitchen window. He turned on the ceiling fans in the dining room and the kitchen, and he grabbed a magazine that was on the dining table and waved the smoke away from the smoke detector in the kitchen.

Once the smoke detectors stopped screeching, Lucas turned to look at Riley. Tears threatened to spill over and her lower lip was trembling.

"I lost track of time," Riley explained. "The cake is ruined, and now so is everything else I was getting ready," she finished as she removed the lids to the pots.

Lucas walked over towards her and enveloped her in an embrace to comfort her. But, the hug was also a benefit to him so she wouldn't see him trying to keep from laughing. "It's okay, Riley," he said while he accidently let out a small chuckle.

Riley looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Don't let this get to you. Everything's okay!"

Riley sighed. "I know. I just wanted everything to be perfect. Do you mind if we go out to dinner instead?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

_OoOoOo_

Lucas squinted as he tried to look at the road signs as the light coming from the truck's headlights illuminated them. "Riley, are you sure we were supposed to take that turn?" he asked as they continued on down the dirt road. They were going to meet up with Maya and Farkle in the Adirondacks for the weekend; however, they were supposed to be there about a half hour ago and they couldn't find the next road they were supposed to turn on.

Riley tried to look at the map in front of her and compare them with the directions they had gotten. "I don't know," she replied, her voice wavering as she doubted herself.

Lucas pulled over to the side of the road, put on the hazard flashers, and turned on the interior lights. "Alright, let me see the map."

Riley handed it over and proceeded to look over her directions. "We were supposed to turn right on Hamman's."

He glanced over the map to try and find the road. "Hamman's… Hamman's… here it is," he pointed. "Okay, how about we keep going on the road we're currently on to see what road we're actually on."

Riley nodded as Lucas turned off the flashers, the interior lights, and turned back onto the road. After a few minutes, they finally came across a street sign. Lucas pulled over slightly to allow Riley to get a better look at it. "What does it say?"

"We're on Harmon's Road… not Hamman's," Riley replied, sounding a bit deflated as she realized that she was the reason they were lost.

"Okay, now look at the map and see where this road is in relation to Hamman's."

Riley used her phone as a flashlight as she glanced over the map. "Harmon's is one road before Hamman's. We turned one road too early."

"No problem," Lucas replied as he turned the truck around and headed back in the direction they just came.

"I'm sorry for getting us lost," Riley replied.

Lucas took ahold of Riley's hand, brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss, and rested them on the gear shift. "Don't be. It's hard to see out in the middle of nowhere, especially at this time of day."

_OoOoOo_

"Lucas? What are you thinking about?" Riley asked. The two of them were over at the Matthews' apartment watching a movie. Riley was curled up alongside Lucas while he rested his feet on the coffee table.

He smiled as he looked down at her. "I was just thinking about some times when I knew you were the one for me."

Both of them looked down at the engagement ring that sparkled as it sat on Riley's finger. Lucas knew that she was the one for a long time, but he finally found the nerve to ask her. There were so many times where she stole his heart where she didn't even know it. He would find more reasons to fall in love her nearly every day. She wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for him.

After a few minutes, Lucas looked back down at Riley and saw that she had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, so much like an angel sent from Heaven.

It wasn't long after he realized that Riley had fallen asleep that Lucas noticed that his arm started to fall asleep. The tingling sensation was gradually moving up his arm, making it somewhat uncomfortable for him, but he couldn't bear to movie it and possibly wake her up.

Lucas focused his attention back on the movie. It was these little moments that he lived for.

_**A/N #2: How was that? If you wouldn't mind letting me know what you thought be leaving a review that would be great! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
